An embedded magnetic component of a traditional transformer suitable for being used in a communication connector is such as an iron core. Generally, the iron core has a main magnetic material of Fe3O4. In view of a breakable feature of the iron core, an embedded magnetic component surrounded with a flexible stuff is proposed. A elasticity material such as epoxy resin proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,203,418 B2 is used for cushioning a stress resulting from a thermal expansion and contraction in operating element and affecting on the magnetic component to reduce a possibility of breaking the magnetic component. However, the elasticity material such as epoxy resin cannot be used for preventing the iron core from breaking in a pressing process.
In view of the aforementioned reasons, there is a need to provide a new transformer structure having the embedded magnetic component to improve a capability for protecting the iron core and a yield for producing the transformer.